Passing the Mantel
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto Li and her daughter, Salima Li, talk and come up with a plan to take down Yuna D. Kaito. This story is set after "Twilight Sakura", a story I wrote, and so will be different to "Clear Card"'s established timeline. Just so you know.


This story takes place after "Twilight Sakura" - A story I wrote. It should still be in my "archive" here on the site.

* * *

 **Passing the Mantel**

 **Chapter 1 - Memories**

"Mum?"

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

"Tell me the story... The one about you and your best friend?"

 _ **"Honey, it is a sad story... Are you sure you want to hear it again? Plus, you may have to do something you don't want to do... Are you definately sure?"**_

"I'm sure, please mum. I won't ask again. At least, until Dad comes home?"

 _ **"Oh, Alright. It goes like this..."**_

* * *

 _ **It was a Sunny day in downtown Tomoeda...**_

The place where you used to live?

 _ **Yes, the place where I used to live. Now, I used to have guardians and close friends. Some of which knew my secret at the time...**_

Your special magic?

 _ **It was more than that. It was a special secret that not many people knew...I don't think even Dad knows it, even now.**_

Wow...I'm sorry. I want to hear more...

 _ **Okay. Well, me and my best friend were walking and talking about the latest trend to hit the town - The Internet. See, I was well into my magical senses before the internet even took ahold in the way it is now. If I went flying now-a-days, which I can't. But, if I did - I would be picked up on everything. Radar, satellite...So on, so forth. But my best friend, she... She didn't have magical powers.**_

How did she find out?

 _ **Well, I showed her. It was a special moment between us and my first guardian. He was there as well.**_

What was his name?

 _ **His name was Keroberous. The Sun Guardian. He, originally, seemed like a plush toy. We had our fair share of arguments... From the more... Extreme ones, to the more easy sounding ones. Together we climbed a very tall height. Heck, my best friend started to videotape me from the start. It almost seemed like a dream.**_

Can I ask what your best friend was called?

 _ **Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji. She was very pretty. She went almost over the top for me. No... She DID go over the top. Heh, she even caused me to go red a few times. But she's the reason I'm with your Dad.**_

Ah... I've got a lot to thank Tomoyo for then.

 _ **Yes. That you have. She had stormy blue eyes, dark blue hair and a very soft temper. She was never angry... Irritated sometimes, but never angry. She was... The best friend I ever h-had...**_

Mum... You don't have to carry this on if you don't want to. I... I'll understand. I don't want to be the cause of your crying...It's my fault for bringing it up...

 _ **It's not...It's not your fault. See, I was entrusted to collect these magical cards called Clow Cards. I even changed them into my own power and started to be trained, unknowingly, by their former master. Clow Reed, himself. Well, not himself but his reincarnation. Do you understand so far?**_

I...I think so.

 _ **Well, after I had them all in my hands properly... I started to train with them. To the point where I was starting to get curious of the different side of magic...The... darker side.**_

Darker side? As in Black Magic?

 ** _Yes. Black Magic, yes. I thought I sealed all the Clow Cards and changed them into my own power but... There was one more unaccounted for._**

Unaccounted? Then...

 _ **Yeah... It's name was...Destruction. By the time it was all said and done... Tomoyo died and I had to seal the cards, the guardians, the book and my powers away. I've never used them since. I can still feel the strength from it... But thats a long time ago now. I can't even remember the last time I used them.**_

I. Mum... You don't need to carry on.

 _ **Thing is though, Salima, is that...I think the other person... Dad may have mentioned him. Your new teacher? Yuna is his name?**_

Yeah... He's tall. And he's very... Weird. Do you know him?

 _ **I know OF him... He's a magic user. Do you sense a strong sensation near him?**_

Yeah...

 ** _Then that is magic. I'll have to reactivate my power...Because if you go near him... He might try and get rid of you._**

Mum!

 ** _I know. It's a little harsh to say but... From what I know... Clow Reed's reincarnation... Eriol his name is... He may be able to help._**

Okay... I'll talk to him. Just... Don't stress, okay? I don't want you to be upset mother...Never again. Not after Tomoyo okay?

 ** _I...Thank you Salima but... I'll hand the power down to you once I reactivate it. Remember - This is your battle that we, me and your Dad, are going to train you for. With Eriol's help, we should be able to combat this Yuna... Together. Kaito...Freak..._**

Mum... Your scaring me...

 ** _Hoeh? Sorry. It's just me... I'll be alright in a minute. Ehehehehe, anyway. What say we get you a milkshake before we start this whole thing?_**

Sounds great to me!

* * *

Little did Sakura and Salima know... Keroberous and Yue could hear them.

As could...

Tomoyo.


End file.
